


After work

by Talliya



Series: FF7 RPs [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night after a long day at work...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After work 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written by me and grandpatoenail. (I'm Rude, she's Reno.)  
> We do not own any rights to Final Fantasy 7 or its characters. This work is not for profit.

Reno: Reno had just come out of the shower after a long day at ShinRa. Feeling a bit stressed and very turned on for some reason, the Turk went to the bedroom and shuffled through his drawer until he found the small, vibrating butt plug he'd bought and coated it with lube. He knelt down and carefully moved it until it slipped in and he let out a sigh of pleasure. He put on Rude's large fuzzy house coat to keep the toy covered and sat back on his couch to flip through the channels until his partner came home.

Rude: Rude slipped out the back door of the club he'd been casing all night. Unfortunately he wasn't as unseen as he'd thought. He dodged to the side as a small sword swung for his face, without looking for the target he struck out at where the blade had come from. Hearing a grunt and the clatter as the sword fell to the ground the Turk spun to face his assailant. A small girl with the tattoo that marked her as a member of the group ShinRa was currently after. Shaking his head because he wasn't supposed to engage with the 'enemy' on this trip he simply hightailed it back to Reno's motorcycle. He'd taken the bike because his Mustang would've been far too obvious. He sped back to ShinRa without being followed and parked Reno's bike. He slogged up to his office in his sweaty, alcohol and perfume covered khaki cloths and wrote out his report. Ignoring the stares from Elena and a few of the new recruits he slid the report under Tseng's door and moved off to his and Reno's courters on the 88th floor of the ShinRa building. Walking through the door he heard the TV. and looked over to find Reno flipping channels in his house coat. "Using my things again Red? I'ma need that in a bit. I'm gonna grab a shower."

Reno: Reno gave Rude a baffled look. "Damn, yo! Rough night?" he asked before his partner's words fully registered. A blush crept across his cheeks. "Why can't I keep it on? Ya always let me wear it, yo." he said, snuggling up in it. "It's comfy!"

Rude: "Well, I didn't say you had to take it off Reno, I just said I was gonna need it." Rude winked at him as he entered the bedroom, b-lining for the bathroom as he stripped his clothes off - letting them fall wherever.

Reno: Reno turned around to peer over the back of the couch. "The fuck does that mean? Ya can't have it if I'm wearin' it, yo! It's mine fer the day!" he cheered and flopped happily on his side, pulling the fuzzy fabric over his face and biting his lip to silence himself when the plug pressed into his sweet spot.

Rude: Rude shook his head and grinned, "Challenge accepted Ronan, challenge accepted." He murmured as he turned on the shower and hopped in, not caring if it was hot or cold or in between. He scrubbed away the club scene and patched up the still bleeding cut on his cheek before climbing out of the shower and drying off. He walked back out to the living room naked and moved over in front of Reno, he flipped the TV. off and stared down at his partner. He reached down and ran his hands down Reno's side, sliding over his ass to find what he'd suspected was there. He reached under the fabric and pulled the plug slowly from within Reno. "I'll be replacing this now."

Reno: Reno stared up and swallowed as Rude approached him with hungry eyes and completely nude. The redhead flinched when the larger man's hand ran down his side and tried to shimmy away but clenched his eyes shut when he slowly slid the plug out. For once Reno had no clue what to say. He just wanted pleasure.

Rude: Rude smiled and licked the plug in his hand tauntingly. He bent down and wrapped an arm around Reno's waist, pulling him up from the couch and brushing their erections together. Leaning forward he kissed Reno passionately before breaking for air, "I spent all night getting rubbed against by women who simply wanted in my shorts and men who felt it was 'daring' to cop a feel. The only thing keeping me from killing them was that I get to come home to you." He licked his way up and down Reno's neck before biting at the juncture between neck and shoulder.

Reno: "Mmm, fuck yer hot when yer like this." he mumbled and gripped both of their members in his hand, stroking them in a firm grip. "Wait, some guys were feelin' ya up?" he asked in a slightly angry tone and tightened his grip on Rude. "I don't think they know how things work." Reno groped the taller man's ass and slid a finger into the crease in a teasing manner, always stopping right before he touched his heat. He got a dirty little idea and took the plug from his partner and sucked on it, slicking it well. He pressed two fingers into Rude's entrance and continued rubbing their erections together. "A'right. Ya can fuck me all ya want but..." He held the toy up in sight and smirked. "Ya gotta do it with this is in. Just /try/ to move without it hittin' just the right spot. I dare ya."

Rude: Rude groaned as Reno began stroking them, restraining himself from bucking his hips as his partner played with his ass. "Mmm, anything. Just let me fuck you." Rude's dark amber eyes were oozing his need for Reno. Reno's little sucking act and the fingers in his ass just made him harder and he pulled Reno closer squishing his hand and their dicks between their abdomens.

Reno: "Someone's wound up." he teased and leaned to Rude's ear. "Now bend over that couch an' I'll have this up yer tight ass in no time. The sooner ya do, the sooner ya get me on my knees or however else ya want me." he purred, rubbing over Rude's prostate with his talented fingers.

Rude: Rude melted at the sound of Reno's voice, jerking his hips when the man found his prostate. He kissed Reno hard, his tongue dominated that wicked mouth before he let go of the redhead to bend over the couch. He watched Reno with heated eyes, a teasing smirk gracing his face.

Reno: Reno leaned over his partner, letting the house coat drape over his warm, tan skin and pressed the tip of the toy against Rude's hole until the muscles gave and allowed the object to enter. The redhead smirked and rotated the plug in every direction before he finally found that bundle of nerves again and repeatedly nudged it, then gave Rude's ass a loud smack that echoed through the apartment. Satisfied that Rude would no doubt be drooling with ecstasy in a matter of minutes, Reno laid back on the couch and spread his legs. He began prepping himself by pumping his fingers in and out, stroking his erection, fondling himself, anything to get him hyped up enough to get his body ready.

Rude: Rude moaned loudly as the plug slipped into him, trying his best to hold still through the pleasure as Reno moved it around inside him. Once Reno found that certain spot Rude crashed his head into the cushions of the couch letting out a strangle scream as the man made the device rock into him. The slap to his ass had him sighing and growling at the same time, he didn't like being slapped but he knew it meant that Reno was done toying with him for the moment. He turned his head and watched with avid fascination as Reno ready himself. With a groan of pure need Rude sank to his knees beside the couch and took over Reno's prep. He sucked on and slicked up his fingers before gently pushing two of them into Reno's hot channel. His other hand held the base of Reno's cock and toyed with his balls as Rude took the limb into his mouth. Every movement he made had the plug teasing against his prostrate and driving him crazy.

Reno: Reno gasped, not expecting Rude's actions. The redhead tilted his head back and gripped the couch cushions as the larger Turk’s fingers pumped into him. He couldn't wait to see how he was going to handle all the pressure of not only fucking him but having the plug teasing him the whole time as well. How long could he hold it together? Would it get him even more amped up for crazy stuff? Reno could only hope. "W-Where first?" he asked, looking around at all the furniture for possible positions. He hoped Rude understood he meant they would be going at it for quite some time. Reno was horny and he wanted to go until morning if he didn't pass out before then.

Rude: Rude grinned around the sweet tasting dick in his mouth; he gave a hard suck and came off of it with a small pop. "Right where you are love." Rude lifted Reno's hips up off of the couch and pulled his legs to either side of him. He slicked his own member with their combined pre-cum and slowly lowered Reno onto him.

Reno: Reno gripped Rude's arms and dug his nails into them as his channel was stretched. He'd forgotten just how thick Rude was and whimpered, pressing himself down further until he was fully seated and that rod was as deep as it could get. "Mmm. Fuck yeah~" The redhead intentionally clamped his muscles and hard as he could and ever so slowly pulled himself up, tugging and gripping Rude's cock tightly before sliding back down and repeating the motions.

Rude: "Oh. fuck. Reno! Mmmmmmmh!" Rude loved it when his fiery redhead rode him like that, that tight hole clamping and swallowing him, gliding over his rigid length like it was made to hold it. He bent his head and sucked at Reno's neck and shoulder, leaving dark red marks all over as he slowly began thrusting himself against Reno's movements. The plug pulled gasping sighs from him as his thrusts into Reno had his own ass clenching tightly around the device. It was an amazing feeling.

Reno: Reno placed a hand on the back of Rude's head, trying to keep him there to mark him further. He snickered when he noticed Rude's reaction to the plug and nipped his earlobe. "Feels great, don't it?" he asked, sure his partner wouldn't know if he meant the toy or the sex. "Roll yer hips." he said, knowing what effect it would have when Rude felt the device's movements. "But first..." The small Turk reached down and flicked the vibrations on the toy.

Rude: Rude sucked harder at the spot when it seemed it was something Reno wanted more of. He sighed as his partner nipped his ear, "Mhm." He clenched his muscles around it in pleasure. Rude rose a brow at Reno's suggestion but bit into his partner's shoulder when he turned the toy on. Squinting his eyes shut for a moment as he got used to the sensation Rude slowly released Reno's skin. "Fuck. I-it vi-vibrates. Oh god." He panted into Reno's chest for a moment before raising his head and looking into Reno's green eyes. "I love you." He leaned forward and kissed him, rolling his hips as he did so. He groaned and dropped his head to Reno's abused shoulder.

Reno: Reno let out a loud moan when Rude bit him and gasped as he rocked his hips, doing the same thing to his ass that the plug was doing to him. By moving on the toy, Rude's cock made the same movements in him. It was slower but still amazing. "Love ya too." he said and gently dragged his nails over Rude's neck. "Mmmm. Damn, ya always feel so good~."

Rude: "Mmmm," Rude snuggled into Reno rolling his hips into him with every stroke simply because it felt so amazing on both ends. He began leaving little bite marks along Reno's neck and chest, having forgotten how much the man enjoyed being bitten. He brought a hand up to play with Reno's well-endowed package as he pumped into him. Sliding his fingers over the slit before gripping it fully and stroking in time with his thrusts.

Reno: Reno grabbed onto Rude's broad shoulders and buried his face in his neck when he teased his cock from tip to shaft and didn't even realize he was holding his breath. The redhead made little hums of pleasure each time his partner thrust into him. "Just like that." he mumbled against the man's neck, too wrapped up in his hormones to even lift his head.

Rude: Rude panted in Reno's ear as he tongued his earring, getting an idea Rude smiled wickedly and pulled Reno flush against him. "Wrap yer legs around my waist sweetheart." He bit into Reno's shoulder and sucked on the spot waiting for him to comply.

Reno: Reno didn't complain as he usually would have about names like that and listened to the man, wrapping his legs tightly around his waist and linking his heels on the low of his back. Rude's hot breath was driving the redhead insane.

Rude: Rude stood as soon as Reno locked his feet in place, a cry escaping his mouth as the plug hit home with the action. He buried his face in Reno's neck for a moment before bouncing Reno on him a few times, that wicked grin returning to his face. He winked at Reno before walking slowly over to the kitchen table and laying Reno out across it, "Beautiful." He grabbed Reno's knees and began to buck his hips into his partner's ass, finding and hitting the man's prostate with the new angle.


	2. After work 2

Reno: Reno gripped onto Rude when he rose up, fearing he might fall and bit his lip to keep quiet when he bounced him on the shaft deeply set inside him. "Mhm!" He gave his partner a confused, coy expression when he walked them to the kitchen, staring up at him with lust and a blush covering his face when he spoke and laid him down on the table. The smaller Turk cried out when Rude pushed his legs back and bucked into him. "Oh fuck! Yes, right there!" he nearly screamed, curling his toes as his body felt like it was set on fire.

Rude: Reno tightening around him had his own muscles squeezing, the vibrating stick up his ass nearly making him cum right there. He loved making Reno scream, he kept up the motion, continuously hitting the man's sweet spot. It was only fair after all, since every move he made had that plug hitting his own. Rude watched his partner's face, the flushed cheeks and limpid green eyes made him hornier'n hell but he loved looking at him. "Cum for me Reno, you know you want to." He emphasized his point be striking hard and fast against his prostate.

Reno: "Oh fuckin' hell!" Reno adored it when Rude spoke to him like that. His deep voice combined with his hard thrusts had Reno over the moon. It wasn't long before he came over the two of them but didn't stifle his cries, knowing Rude loved to hear everything. "A-Again, babe. Fuck me again." he stuttered even though he'd barley recovered from his first orgasm.

Rude: Rude sat...well stood...stooped over Reno as his redhead begged for more as he panted on the kitchen table. Rude's own orgasm had been hard, him coming apart at Reno's cries of ecstasy. Grinning at his man's words he lifted his head up to look Reno in the eyes, the movement causing him to gasp as the still vibrating butt-plug nailed him. Instantly he was hard all over again, "I think we can manage that love." He brought Reno up into a sitting position and began slowly rocking into him as he kissed along his neck and ear, sucking on his earrings.

Reno: "Mmm! Not enough!" he said, as he moved and wiggled to get into a better position. Reno was going insane. He couldn't get enough. No amount of fucking would satisfy him. He needed something unexpected or some kind of kinky foreplay to push him further. "C-Can we try some new stuff w-with some toys'r somethin'?" Reno craned his neck in need. "Oh, Gaia, please do something! A new position, anything!" he begged.

Rude: Smirking Rude bit down on Reno's ear and growled lowly, "No worries Red, we won't stop till yer satisfied." He lifted the man from the table and walked into their room, grinding into Reno's ass the whole way. "This damn toy of yours is gonna be the end of me." Every movement had the device sending shivers of pleasure through his system. He moved over to his dresser and pulled out the vibrating stroker that Rufus had gotten him for Christmas several years ago - something he'd never used - and waved it in Reno's face. "You wanna try this while I fuck you love?"

Reno: Reno bit his knuckle and held onto Rude as he walked them across the room, making small whimpers of pleasure as he felt Rude's cock move and nudge him. The larger man was his drug and he was completely addicted. Reno eyed the toy with half lidded eyes. "Wh-What is it?" he asked. "Fuck it, I don't care just do whatever ya want." he whispered. He didn't care what happened as long as Rude was the one doing it. "Mmmm. Babe, I have a favor to ask..." he mumbled.

Rude: Rude grinned at Reno's trust and impatience, "What is it love? And it's a stroker, we settle this on your cock and turn it on and it strokes your cock so our hands can be other places."

Reno: Reno squirmed impatiently and moaned lightly into Rude's ear, tightening his channel around Rude's throbbing erection. "I don't know. I just need ya." he said, kissing along Rude's jaw. "Don't care what ya do, just do it please~"

Rude: Rude grunted as Reno tightened himself around him, nearly purring at the sensation. He smirked winningly as he moved over to their still rumpled from sleep bed. He climbed up on to it, crying out in pleasure from the plug inside him and being side Reno as he did so. Panting he laid his lover across the pillows on the bed and grabbed the lube from the bedside table. Every stretch and pull had him nearly screaming, he was tempted to take the plug out so he could worship Reno more thoroughly, but his lover had set the parameter that he had to have it in to fuck him, so he'd keep it. He lubed up his fingers and glided them over Reno's erection, pumping and squeezing as he slicked him up. Then he placed his stroker over the rigid girth and slid it clear to the red curls at the base. With an evil wink to his partner he switched it on - it began to gyrate up and down, not really moving much, but it gripped at Reno's cock and vibrated around it. Rude bucked into the man, hitting his prostate before leaning over to nibble at his neck and breathe in his ear, "How's it feel hot rod?"

Reno: Reno gasped and arched his back when Rude switched the toy on. He bucked his hips and cried out as it teased him, throwing his head back and splaying his wild hair all over. "Oh, fuck yes~!" Reno tightened his grip around Rude's waist, pulling him deeper and clenched onto the pillows as his body trembled.

Rude: Rude's own muscles clenched as Reno wiggled around, the sweet torment on the redhead's face making the bigger Turk groan. Losing his senses a bit Rude simply bucked into the man, his only goal to hit Reno's prostate as many times as possible. The plug in his ass was immensely exciting and nailed him every time he moved, he had yet to find a way to move where it didn't. His hands and mouth wandered lovingly, teasingly along Reno's skin - he left hickies all over the man's stomach and chest, his lover's two nipples hard and proud pebbles under his ministrations. He reached up and pulled Reno's hair, exposing more of the man's throat to his hot mouth. The vibrating stroker on Reno's pleasantly teased dick moved and vibrated against his own stomach simply making him hornier because he could see what it was doing to Reno.

Reno: Reno cried out and came again. His body was shivering with delight and he chose to sit and enjoy this orgasm before it hit again. "M-More." What was wrong with him? The redhead couldn't seem to be sated. His body craved more and more of his partner with each passing second. "R-Rude...When w-we're done...I...I want ya to put t-the plug back in me. I wanna k-keep yer cum in m-me." he stuttered, not even noticing the small amount of saliva trailing from his mouth. He felt like an animal. He wanted it all and he wanted it rough.

Rude: Rude wasn't even close to coming again yet, he kept the stroker on his love, but turned it off as he continued to pound his way into Reno's body. He pulled Reno's hair again and bit down hard on the pulse point in his neck, sucking at it savagely, wanting to hear Reno's cries of pleasure. He dimly registered Reno's request to put the plug in him again once they were finally sated for the night, but he felt that particular satisfaction was a long ways off still. He craved Reno, and honestly wanted him to fuck him as well. But he didn't know if that was something Reno wanted to do tonight.

Reno: Reno got a surge of an almost feral rage and pulled off of his partner then pinned him on his stomach. The redhead removed the stroker and placed it on Rude, covering his lover's cock in his semen. With his erection already well slicked, Reno gave the plug a little tug upward then shoved his dick into Rude's already stretched heat, never removing the plug. The vibrations and tightness drove Reno insane and he bit down on the back of Rude's neck with a slight snarl.

Rude: Reno moved so swiftly that with how short circuited his brain was Rude didn't have time to react until he felt Reno enter him. That slick warm length sliding in beside the plug was almost too much, the man cried out and bucked his hips backwards for more. "Reno." Became a litany as he switched the stroker on, the semen it held coating him. "Fuck, Reno! MORE!"

Reno: Reno had no problem granting Rude's wishes and pressed the vibrator directly against his sweet spot, groaning when it also vibrated over the underside of his cock. He bucked into him, never letting the plug leave that small bundle of nerves. The smaller man's wild hair draped over the two of them like a curtain covering a show only for them. He bit down just a bit harder, drawing blood and licking it away then off his pearl white teeth. "Cum fer me, damn it!" he demanded with that wildly possessed tone.

Rude: With his sweet spot being hit at every movement and the stroker gripping at him, coating him with Reno Rude decided that he wanted his ass coated with Reno as well. The bite sent shivers through him and he pushed back into Reno harder. The sound of his lover's voice finally sent him over however and he came hard, tightening his hole unbelievably small considering the two very large things pumping inside it. "Ronan!" He shuddered violently and rested his head on the pillows as his body spasmed and twitched.

Reno: Reno huffed and didn't stop his thrusts until he came again. He lapped up the rest of the blood and quickly turned Rude over, wasting no time in lowering himself, taking the stroker off, and sucking and licking at the man's spent member. He cleaned the skin of their combined semen then looked up at his partner.

Rude: As Reno's seed coated his insides Rude sighed in contented pleasure, "God that was amazing. Mmm, we should do this more often. The toys I mean." He felt Reno lick him clean and groaned as the action had him hard again. He sat up over the man, leaning back and pushing the plug deeper into himself. He shivered slightly before looking down at Reno with heated gold, he reached out and gripped Reno's hair, slowly pulling his head up so he could devour his mouth, tasting the saltiness of both of their cum on his lover's tongue. He slid a hand down Reno's side and around to cup his ass, which he squeezed lovingly before slipping two fingers back into his heat. Pumping his fingers he slowly kissed his way down Reno's neck and chest before latching onto his dick and sucking it clean.

Reno: "Mmmm. Good idea, babe." Reno sat back and enjoyed the attention he was receiving. He massaged Rude's neck slowly as he sucked and pumped him. Reno got an evil smirk and toyed with Rude's earrings. "Wanna have my cum plugged in ya too?" he asked. "We can just shower and wash it up tomorrow." It was one of Reno's guilty pleasures but he never regretted it. Keeping Rude's seed in him drove him crazy but he wasn't sure why, nor did he care.

Rude: Rude gave a hard suck to Reno's cock before letting it slide from his lips, he looked up and smirked at him, "That depends. Will having your seed resting inside me for the night turn you on Red?" He curled his fingers to hit the man's prostate as he asked.

Reno: Reno gasped when Rude hit his prostate and squirmed a bit. "I-I don't know. I just want it~Mmm! Yes, right there!" he cried and started rolling his hips on the probing digits.

Rude: "You want my cum or you want me to keep yours?" Rude purred in his ear as he sucked on one of Reno's many earrings, his fingers nailing into his prostate over and over and over.

Reno: "Both! I don't fuckin' care just fill me~!" he begged and reached down to add his own fingers into his body. "Oh, Gaia, please use a toy too! I want more~!" Unable to take the 'torture' any longer, Reno turned on his stomach and raised his rear up, begging to be played with. A blush crossed his cheeks and he looked back at Rude sheepishly. "Please?" Reno loved rim jobs and was craving EVERYTHING right now. He wasn't sure how Rude felt about giving them but he knew he loved getting them.

Rude: Rude chuckled deeply at Reno's actions, his movements removing Rude's fingers from his body and presenting that delectable ass for his perusal. At Reno's begging look Rude smirked and leaned forward to lick up the crack of his partner's ass. He grabbed the stroker and replaced it over Reno's cock after his fingers played with the slit for a while - loving the feel of Reno's juices soaking his fingers. Once the stroker was in place he brought both hands into play on his lover's ass. He squeezed and molded the cheeks, spreading them wide and brushing his thumbs over the opening that was begging for him.

Reno: Reno whimpered and curled his toes as Rude teased him. He raised his rear a bit higher, bringing his heat to that warm twitching muscle. "Mmm~ Fuck that's good..." he panted, burying his face in the pillow and rocking his body a bit as the stroker worked his erection.

Rude: With a wicked smile Rude leaned away and jabbed two fingers into Reno pumping them quickly, finding his sweet spot with ease. He licked his way up Reno's spine until he reached his ear - taking the appendage into his mouth and nibbling on it he asked, "You really want this," And here he licked Reno's ear, "In you huh?"

Reno: "Ah! Mmm! Rude don't tease me!!" Reno pushed back on the fingers inside him and began riding them. He loved and hated it when Rude teased him. It was so annoying because he just wanted it so badly but it was amazing because Rude was the sexiest thing when he got sadistic. It made the redhead quake with bliss each time he got controlling.


	3. After work 3

Rude: Rude chuckled and nipped his way back down to Reno's ass. Shifting his fingers around a bit without stopping his thrusting of them he added his tongue to the mix. The salty, intoxicating taste of Reno surrounded him and he groaned his dick weeping with want. Removing his fingers after hitting Reno's prostate a few more times he licked his way around Reno's opening, teasing the hole with his lips and tongue. He brought a hand around to play with his partner's balls as he began thrusting his warm, wet tongue into Reno's ass, thrusting and sucking at the hole hungrily.

Reno: Reno shook, not knowing what to do with the lust filling his body. He bit his knuckle but still cried out when Rude's tongue re-entered him. "Oh, Gaia I love you~" The small Turk could have stayed there forever. He would be 100% content with staying the way he was with Rude licking and kissing his entrance, playing with his balls, and having the stroker milk him dry. He reached between his shivering legs and started fondling and lightly tugging at his swelling sack, moaning and whimpering with all the combined attention.

Rude: Rude sucked harder at the hole his tongue was inside, he loved the way Reno tasted! Groaning he slid his tongue out and around the rim of his tasty treat before pressing his lips to it and blowing slowly into it, wondering what Reno's reaction would be.

Reno: Reno moaned and rolled his hips, loving the feeling of that tongue circling his tight hole. He gasped at the unexpected action and looked back at Rude with want in his eyes. "Fuck me~" he moaned and leaned into the large hands groping his cheeks. "Mmm. Ya have to do this more often, it's fuckin' amazing." Reno needed to be filled. He wanted everything Rude could think of. "Hey, babe. I want a toy in me too." he said, finally bending his knees, allowing his body to touch the mattress. He stayed in that curled up position, with his ass perked up, and just grinded his cock against the bed, adding to the stroker's effectiveness.

Rude: Rude grinned and pumped himself for a bit as he watched Reno writhe, "Alright." He got off the bed and grabbed the pleasure wand from the top of the dresser and lubed it up before slipping it into place on Reno. The sight of his man grinding into the mattress with the toys attached to him making him a moaning mess tugged sharply at Rude's savage side and self-control. With a groan he leaned over Reno's back again, resting his warm chest against the smaller man's back, "How's that, you comfortable?" He growled in his partner's ear as he rubbed his thick erection along Reno's ass beside the toy.

Reno: Reno only whispered in response. The pleasure wand's vibrations attacking his prostate from inside and out at the same time the stroker moved along his rigid length was unbearable. Feeling Rude's large frame over him sent shivers up his spine. Reno had no issues submitting to him tonight. He /wanted/ to! Feeling Rude's cock right next to the wand made Reno hold his breath but he remembered if he didn't want to tear he had to relax. The redhead rested his head on the pillows and took deep breaths, relaxing his well worked entrance. "Very~" he whispered with half lidded eyes.

Rude: The pleasure he'd gained simply from pleasuring Reno and watching him writhe had quite thrown the plug in his ass from Rude's mind. That was until he sat back on the bed to continue licking around the toy in Reno's ass. "Oh god!" Rude sat up on his knees with a hand resting on Reno's rump, "Fuck that felt good." He sighed and clenched his muscles around the plug as he stuck his tongue back into Reno's ass along the ridge of the wand.

Reno: Reno loved seeing Rude so pleasured by the plug. Hearing his reactions was enough to make the redhead lick his lips. The small Turk began clenching his muscles around the wand then relaxing to allow Rude to continue teasing him. Reno bucked and was a bit surprised when he came. He'd been so relaxed, he hardly noticed the heat building up in him because it was everywhere.

Rude: Rude chuckled darkly as Reno came again, yes, they were going to have to use toys more often - much more often. He lifted Reno's backside up a bit more and snaked his tongue in and out of his ass, laving up the thick pleasure stick already seated deep inside him. He loved the tangy taste of Reno's ass, it always massively turned him on. He sat back on the plug rocking a bit as he sucked on Reno's balls for a few minutes. He loved just /doing/ things to Reno, having the man /let/ him just do whatever he wanted with no pushing or demands, it was relaxing. His liquid brown eyes were closed in pleasure as he continued his ministrations.

Reno: This was a lot different than usual but Gaia, Reno loved it. Rude was touching him differently somehow but those large firm hands could never be forgotten no matter what Rude did. They always gave Reno that safe but excited feeling. The redhead reached back and ran his smaller hand over his partner's, linking their fingers. He bit down on the pillow while that talented muscle mapped his entrance and clamped his channel around the pleasure wand. "Fuck, I love ya." he whispered before biting down again.

Rude: Rude left off his ministrations and lowered his lover back onto the bed before twining his fingers with Reno's and sliding along his body till he was laying flush against him, the toys only slightly digging into their flesh. He rocked his hips slightly into his partner, clenching his muscles around the plug before licking and sucking a trail up Reno's neck. "I love you too." He huffed against his lover’s ear before taking it in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it, sliding the appendage in the channel slowly before retreating to nibble down the man's chin. He licked at Reno's lips and teeth where they bit at the pillow and grinned at the lovely flushed sight below him.

Reno: Reno turned to putty the second Rude began toying with his ear. That had always been a weak spot for him. He loved the feel of Rude's body pressed against him. Turning over, Reno looked into his partner's eyes before nibbling down the thick pulse in his neck. He could tell this wasn't just crazy sex this time and didn't try to break his skin but still left small red marks for him to expertly hide the next day. He adored marking the man's beautiful dark skin only to claim him as his own. Reaching between them, Reno ran his fingertips over Rude's pert nipples and kissed along his collarbone. "Mmmmm...Tell me what ya want..." he said, pulling Rude close before continuing his affections.

Rude: Rude shuddered as Reno nibbled on his neck, he /loved/ that. "What do I want? I'm pretty sure I've already got it. And I plan on molding it like the puddy it is while it's in my hands." He brought a hand up to run his fingers through Reno's hair, tugging on it lightly before moving so that he could capture those teasing lips with his own. Reno's questing fingers sent shivers over his skin as they worked over his hardened and overly sensitive nipples.

Reno: The promise Rude's words held made Reno tremble. He placed a hand over Rude's to loosen it from his brightly colored locks and pulled it to his cheek, nuzzling it as he returned his love's kiss. He hadn't known his partner enjoyed doing all of this himself but judging from the way he was acting, he wanted to dote on him not only out of bed. The redhead was starting to like the idea. He moaned and gazed up into those caramel eyes, kissing the larger man's knuckles as he pulled them to his parted lips. "Ya really don't mind doin' all this?" he spoke just loud enough to hear.

Rude: Rude smiled, "Of course I don't. I enjoy everything I get to do to and with you." He kissed him deeply again before pulling away to run his warm hands down Reno's chest and over his legs, simply mapping out the man's wonderful body.

Reno: Rude was a damn fine kisser. He was better than Reno, though he wouldn't admit that under torture. Rude always took it slowly, almost inspecting everything he touched. Reno knew he had a tendency to rush when he got turned on but Rude's slow and thorough acts were intoxicating. The redhead could smell the musky scent building on his partner's sweaty skin. He let out a pleased sigh, licking the salty flesh of Rude's neck and jaw then returned his teasing digits to the larger man's nipples. "Sit up fer a sec, love. Ya don't have to get off, just let me look at ya."

Rude: Rude grinned, and rose up onto his palms, straightening his elbows in order to rise above Reno. "Look all you want HotRod, I've got zero problems with it."

Reno: Reno licked his lips and ran his hands over the muscular form atop him. Honestly, the man looked like he was carved from marble. Just the sight of him made Reno's cock twitch. The redhead reached up and carressed his love's cheek before whispering. "Damn, yer fuckin' gorgeous."

Rude: Rude grinned as he watched Reno lick his lips and then felt the man's cock twitch in the toy resting agains his abdomen. "Mhmmm, I know. However, so are you. And what's even better? Is that you. are. mine!" He leaned down with a growl and ravished Reno's mouth with his own.

Reno: Reno only nodded in affirmation to Rude’s statement. All his. The redhead returned the kiss and moaned, licking at his partner’s bottom lip before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it, dragging his teeth along the smooth, slippery inside.

Rude: Rude moaned as Reno played with his lip, truly loving the feel of his tongue running over his flesh. He bucked his hips into Reno and shuddered at the feelings that attacked him from seemingly everywhere.

Reno: Reno reached down and groped the larger man's behind, firmly squeezing his cheeks. Pulling back, Reno gazed up at his love then lowered his head comfortably on the soft pillow beneath him. He slid his hands up Rude's strong thighs and sighed contently, just enjoying having the man so close. The smaller Turk honestly looked as though he were going to fall asleep when really he was just in bliss with having Rude's attention on him, as he always was. Much like a cat, the moment Reno had attention given to him, he just shut up and enjoyed every second of it.

Rude: Rude chuckled as Reno's talented hands roamed over his body, he loved it when Reno touched him. He kissed the redhead's sleepily smiling lips and kissed his eye lids, completely turned on by Reno's drowsy appearance. "I love it when you're like this," He whispered as he nibbled at the man's ear. He ran his hands down Reno's sweaty sides, mapping the muscles and reveling in the light twitches his touch elicited. He ran his palms back up over his partner's chest before laying flat over him again and biting hard on the corded muscle of the man's neck.

Reno: "Mmm~ Like what?" Reno whispered, turning his head to grant Rude more access. He made a light humming sound, feeling very content and sighed when his partner laid atop him. Reno loved that. Having Rude lay over him was for some strange reason, calming more than anything.

Rude: Rude released his teeth's grip on his lover's neck and licked it before rising up to grin down at the man. "I like it when you look all drowsy and malleable. Mmmm, I also like it when you touch me." He leaned down and kissed the red haired man's nose gently.

Reno: Reno blinked slowly when Rude kissed his nose and nuzzled into the man's strong forearm, laying kisses over his golden skin. He then curled up on his side, pulling his legs to his chest, and closed his eyes but didn't fall asleep. The redhead kissed and sucked on Rude's fingers with a blissful expression. "Good." he whispered. "Because I like touchin' ya."

Rude: "Mmmm, do you? Then why does it not happen often enough?" Rude's quiet rumble was a tad snarky as he wrapped his arms around Reno.

Reno: Reno snickered. "Ya never take the damn suit off unless I make ya." The redhead yawned and nuzzled into his own hair as it draped over the pillow, still licking and kissing Rude's hand and knuckles. He loved the crazy nights but there were these nights. However, it was only with Rude. No one else could make Reno this calm or blissful. His pride wouldn't allow it but when it came to Rude, pride was nothing. They'd seen eachother in the worst of states and they really only had one another for comfort in those times before and after joining Shinra. Rude was the one person Reno could drop all barriers for.

Rude: "Then maybe you should make me take it off more often." Rude suggested as he leaned over his own hand and kissed Reno's cheek.

Reno: "Ya should take it off yerself, come find me, and do shit like this." he mumbled as he nipped Rude's wrist, too light to even leave a mark. "I like surprises too, ya know." he teased with a smile. "Fuck, I love ya."

Rude: Rude smiled seductively, "I love you too. And I'll remember it was your suggestion that got me fired." He chuckled as he ran a hand down Reno's body and cupped his balls.


	4. After work 4

Reno: "Wha-? I didn't get ya fired..." he said with a frown. "When did that happen?" Reno sat up to argue but froze when he felt Rude's hand and relaxed again. "What did...I do to get you fired? How could ya be alive if-oh Gaia! If I got ya fired? Mmm~ Lil' more." he whispered, clenching onto the sheets.

Rude: Rude chuckled, "I'm not fired yet silly. But if I wander out to get you from the common room with nothing on, I'm sure I would be." He nuzzled Reno's chin before leaving a wet trail down his throat, his hand massaging the red spattered balls in his hand.

Reno: "I j-just meant coming h-home to something now and then w-would be n-nice. Damn, I love yer hands." Reno pried himself up to sit in Rude's lap, his arms loosely wrapped around the larger man's neck.

Rude: Rude chuckled again, "Mhmmm, yeah, I guess I could do that." He latched his mouth onto Reno's neck and squeezed his now trapped hand around its prize. He brought his other arm around Reno's lithe form to stroke up and down his spine slowly.

Reno: Reno sighed and pressed his forehead to the crook of Rude's neck as he stroked him. "What would ya do?" Reno often wondered what kind of things Rude could do in terms of those kinds of surprises. Would he bring him roses because HE enjoyed them, would it be kinky, or maybe just romantic? Rude always was a man of mystery.

Rude: "If I told you Reno," Rude said raising his head from the man's delicious skin, "it wouldn't be a surprise." He ran his thumb up the underside of Reno's cock as he brought the hand at the redhead's back down to squeeze his ass.

Reno: "Mmm~ I know but I wanna know what you wanna do. We never talk 'bout that kinda stuff." Now that he thought about it, Reno didn't know too many things Rude liked in the bedroom. He knew what he DIDN'T like but what would he want to try? Sure, sex was great but there was so much more they could do. "Ya got any fantasies’r fetishes?" he asked, nipping along Rude's ear and licking the rim. Well, there was one thing he knew he liked.

Rude: He shuddered as Reno licked his ear. "Didn't we just have this conversation love?" Rude asked him with a wicked grin, "I like everything you do to me and everything you let me do to you. Though, one of these days... we should try a bondage thing... Seph and Angeal explained a rather intriguing one to me the other day."

Reno: 'Finally!' Reno thought. It was like Rude wouldn't say anything specific. At least that was something. He did like doing all kinds of things with Rude but knowing something a little more secret or something he hadn't known about his partner was always fun. "We should try it then. It sounds fun." Reno enjoyed bondage so he'd probably enjoy whatever Rude had heard.

Rude: Rude let out a small giggle of delight as Reno agreed, he liked his enthusiasm. His hand went to his mouth and he sucked on his own fingers for a moment before trailing his thumb back down Reno's spine and slipping his slickened finger into Reno's heat. "I forgot you liked bondage stuff." The way he said it implied that he really hadn't and had asked Sephiroth and Angeal for advice.

Reno: Reno let out a gasp and bit his lip. "W-What did they s-say?" he asked, wiggling to make Rude's finger hit just the right spot.

Rude: "Hmmm, well," He licked down the side of Reno's neck, "They said something about nylon rope, cherries, strawberry whipped cream and a comfy yet sturdy chair." Rude pumped another finger into his partner and began to wiggle them slightly as he moved them in and out.

Reno: Reno trembled and moaned. "Mnnn, oh fuck, that sounds good." The thought of Rude tying him up to view him as he pleased was intoxicating. Reno's mind went to so many places with how all of the items Rude named could be used. "Guess it's only fair to give you a secret too but I'm pretty sure ya already know it for the most part." he said as he continued moving on the fingers inside him. "I love being put it submissive positions. I got no clue why but yer eyes...fuck, I love it when they're on me. I like putting on a show fer ya. I love it when ya watch me do shit ya like." His words were getting more and more hollowed as his heart raced faster.

Rude: Rude gave an evil grin and removed himself from any contact with Reno's person. He stood up from the bed and wandered around it simply devouring the man dumped on it with his eyes.

Reno: Was he serious? He was just going to stare without any clue? Reno raised an eyebrow and smirked, tilting his head curiously. "I don't even know what ya want me to do, yo." Reno's gaze followed Rude's well-toned figure as he circled him like a vulture. Gaia, he was gorgeous.

Rude: "What you're doing now works just fine for me." His length hardened as he strode around the bed watching Reno watch him, then an idea struck. He removed all of the toys from both of their persons and shoved Reno into the mattress. Then he slid between the man’s legs, rubbing them with his hands until his mouth found Reno's cock. Instead of his normal teasing he hauled anchor and simply gulped the hot rod down, licking and nibbling at Reno's balls with his lips and the tip of his tongue as he sucked and swallowed around his dick.

Reno: Reno grunted when he was shoved to the mattress and gasped at Rude's sudden actions. If it had been anyone else, Reno would have feared they'd EAT the damn thing off by the way Rude was going at it. However, the redhead had no issues with Rude's sudden forwardness. "W-Whoa...What the hell g-got you s-so riled-ah!~up?" Reno clamped his hands onto Rude's shoulder's, digging marks into them.

Rude: Rude simply continued what he was doing, loving the way it made his partner gasp and stutter. He was bound and determined to make the man cum with just this.

Reno: "R-Rude? Wha-? Mmm~!!" Reno had no clue what to say. His mouth just stopped working. Only gasps, moans, and a plethora of other sounds, but no words. The redhead tried catching his breath and rested his head back but soon felt his sack twitching and tightening close to his body. A few more sucks and Reno burst with a holler. His legs flopped down like noodles and the smaller Turk trembled as his seed was sucked from him. Now, he made no sounds but a heavy panting that filled the room, along with the sound of Rude sucking and licking his member.

Rude: Rude swallowed him down until there was nothing left to give and Reno's cock went flaccid. He came off him with a slurpy sound and grinned at the limp noodle that was now his partner. "Now, that. That I like." He simply stared at the beautiful picture that Reno made while he regained his breath, seeming to file away every minute detail like he would never see it again.

Reno: Reno looked down at Rude but it felt like his eyes were just about the only thing he COULD move. The rest of his body was practically numb but in the best way he could imagine. He continued taking gasping breaths and made a bit of a whimper to tell Rude to come closer. "Eyes...I...I wanna see yer eyes." he mumbled lightly.

Rude: Rude grinned and crawled his way up Reno's body to lay over him again and stare into his eyes, "This better?"

Reno: Reno didn't move. He just stared into Rude's golden eyes and waited for his breathing to level out. The redhead couldn't think of anything to say to that face for once. He just couldn't take his half lidded eyes off him. Reno nodded at Rude's question. How had he done that? Reno was completely drained both physically and mentally but he'd only orgasmed. He'd gone many rounds with Rude before but the way Rude did it this time just finished the smaller Turk. He was up for more but he knew he would need a few minutes to just enjoy the afterglow of his orgasm.

Rude: Rude grinned and licked the shell of Reno's ear before rolling to the side and pulling the smaller man flush against him so that he could wrap him in his arms and cuddle into him. "I think a short nap is in order."

Reno: Reno felt the heat of Rude’s chest against his cheek when his partner held him close and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart, nodding in agreement. “...Kay.” The redhead’s eyes slowly closed and his lip began to slip into a slight pout as he passed out in his lover’s arms.


End file.
